


Cooling Off

by IvyCpher



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Good Draco Malfoy, M/M, Slytherin Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 00:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17673137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher
Summary: With the end of term finals completed, Harry and Draco relax by the lake.





	Cooling Off

Ah finals where finally over and that meant that was one thing off of Harry's list to worry about. He cracked his neck as he walked outside into the warm air and sighed.

Besides him Draco gave Harry a look of utmost disgust. “Stop that,” He said as they walked down the beaten path from Hogwarts’ large front doors towards the lake.

“Stop what?” Harry smirked and then proceeded to crack his knuckles, making Draco scrunch up.

“For the love of Merlin, stop!” 

Harry laughed and shook his head, his dark unkempt hair fell into his face and he blew it out of his eyes. “Well since you insist,” He sighed, wrapping an arm around Draco's shoulders and dragging him closer.

Draco glared at Harry but Harry's smile never faltered. “You're insufferable.”

“So I've been told,” Harry pecked Draco on the cheek. They were now nearing the edge of the edge of the lake by the large, slanted yew tree. A few feet from the bank of the lake here was two discarded pairs of shoes with socks stuffed into them and two over cloaks besides them. Harry looked into the lake and saw that on the other end Ginny and Luna stood in knee deep water splashing each other.

“What are they doing?” Draco whispered, putting his hand over his forehead to cut back the glare of the sun in his eyes. “Don't they care about the giant squid?”

“I don't think they're very much concerned with that,” Harry moved away from Draco and sat down on the ground with his back to the yew tree. “The things harmless from what I've heard.”

Draco stared at the two girls for a moment longer before sitting down besides Harry. He leaned against him, letting his head fall onto his shoulder.

“I wonder where ‘Mione and Ron are,” Harry wrapped his arm around Draco yet again and looked in the direction of the castle. “Testing should be over for everyone by now.”

Draco gave a light hearted shrug and unfastened his outer cloak. He let it fall off his shoulders and lay crumpled up around him. “Hermione probably stayed back because of that test anxiety she has. I know Pansy once told me that she was worried about getting a question wrong in a tabloid personality quiz.”

Harry laughed, he put his cheek against the side of Draco's head. “You're probably right though, that means that Ron is keeping her company then.”

“He definitely fancies her,” Draco kissed Harry's cheek.

“Oh without a doubt,” Harry nodded, he returned the small kiss.

Sounds of splashing drew their attention to the lake. Ginny and Luna, though they had their sleeves (and in Ginny's case pant legs rolled up) they were soaked. Luna had long strands of her dirty blonde hair stuck to her damp cheeks and Ginny's whole front was wet.

“Oh hi, Harry, Draco.” Ginny smiled, she removed her wand from the pocket of her pants and gave a complicated wave over herself, a stream of air emitted from her wand and dried her clothes.

When Ginny turned to Luna to do the charm on her, Luna shook her head. “I think I'll stay wet a while longer. Hello, Draco and Harry.” She said in that airy, far off sort of way that she always did. “We were trying to find stalking newts in the lake.”

Harry and Draco shared a quick, questionable glance. Both of them were far used to Luna's crazy creatures, but this one was new.

“And er- what's a stalking newt?” Harry asked slowly, pushing his glasses up his nose.

“Little newts that listen to people's whispered secrets and then tell others about them in their sleep.” Luna said simply.

Harry and Draco looked up at Ginny who was smiling lovingly at Luna, “They're more commonly called mud puppies.” She stuck her wand into the pocket of her trousers.

Harry ‘ohh-ed’ quietly while Draco still looked mildly confused.

“That's just what they want you to think they are,” Luna said with an assured nod. She bent down to Harry's and Draco's level and whispered, “so be careful what you say by the lake, or they might go spreading your secrets.”

Harry tried his best not to laugh and nodded while Draco attempted to hide his laugh behind a cough.

And with that, Ginny and Luna packed up and left. Though Luna refused to put her socks and shoes back on, walked to the castle barefoot.

Draco and Harry watched them as they left.

“That Luna- she's uh, something.” Draco spoke slowly, choosing his words carefully.

Harry nodded, “Yeah, she's a bit weird but she's really great in her own way.”

Draco stayed silent for a moment, he looked from the castle doors to where Ginny and Luna just left to the lake besides them. “Why don't we cool of in the lake?"

“Are you serious?” Harry raised a brow. “ _ Mr. Don't-Touch-My-Hair-I-Just-Made-It  _ wants to hop in the lake?”

“It's Malfoy to you,  _ Potter,”  _ Draco rolled his eyes and stood up. His cloak fell around his feet and he looked down at Harry. “It's just a nice day and I thought we won't have many more together before you're shipped off to live with those muggles. Excuse me for wanting to spend time with my boyfriend.”

Harry quickly stood up, “I didn't mean it like that,” He placed a hand on Draco's shoulder. “I just thought that you weren't much- I didn't know that you liked to swim.” He finished badly, struggling for words.

“Well I actually don't, but,” Draco shrugged. “But ‘cooling off’ doesn't mean swimming.”

“Then what does it mean?”

“It means-” Draco's pale cheeks were suddenly filled with a faint colour. “It means just dipping our feet in is all, I don't know why you have to make everything so complicated.”

Harry rolled his eyes and bit back a reply that he knew for sure would've just upset Draco. “That sounds good to me then.”

“Good,” Draco kissed Harry's cheek and then bent down to remove his socks and shoes.

Harry took off his outer cloak and dropped it on the ground by Draco's, then he too started to take off his socks and shoes.

When they had their shoes off and pants rolled up to their knees the two boys moved to the water's edge and sat down. As soon as he put his legs into the water cold bit into Harry's skin and he could feel the hairs on his legs standing on end. Besides him Draco hissed at the coldness.

“How can the water be so damn cold when it's so warm out?” Draco asked.

Harry, who was sure that he had heard the the answer but couldn't remember it back when he was in muggle primary school just shook his head. He wrapped an arm around Draco's waist and scooted him a bit closer. “Haven't a clue.”

Draco shook his head and stared into the water. The uppermost layer of the water was shocking clear, but the deeper the lake was the blacker the water. Under the patch of clear water that they had their legs in, everything else was black.

“Are you going to go to Ron's again this summer?” Draco let himself lean against Harry's shoulder. He closed his eyes and focused on the coldness seeping into his legs, the warm sunlight beating his skin, and Harry.

“Probably,” Harry was looking into the water at their legs. Draco's skin was already so pale, but under the water it shone brightly. His own darker skin lightened in colour a shade or two in the water. “You should see if you could come over this time.”

Draco took a sharp breath in, “I don’t know, I still don't think my father will give me permission, he's not fond of the Weasleys.. But my mother- perhaps I could sweet talk her into letting me.”

“Well if you can't it's fine,” Harry said assuringly. He turned and kissed Draco's temple.

Draco stayed quiet as he sat there leaning against Harry. From that point the conversation seemed to fade away, they were both quiet but the Hogwarts grounds had enough noise for the both of them. With other students laughing loudly, and some with enchanted muggle speakers playing top chart songs, and the rest just talking to one another; all happy and relieved that the final tests where over.

Time seemed to not know whether it wanted a quick wrap up for the day or a slow afternoon, for the time that they sat there felt like both minutes and hours. Still however long it was it was nice nonetheless.

“Harry! Draco!” A voice shouted behind them, disturbing the quiet. Both boys jumped out of their time loop and looked around. It was Hermione and Ron, both looking rather flushed and bearing nervous smiles.

Harry pulled his legs out of the water and stood up, “Where have you two been?” He asked with a grin. “Testings been over for a while now.”

“I had to ask Professor Mcgonagall about question C6.” Hermione said quickly, but it was clear that she was lying.

Draco got out of the water and stood besides Harry, they shared a knowing smirk that only made the pink hue on Ron and Hermione's faces darken. “Well I hope that you were able to fix whatever you got wrong.”

Ron laughed nervously and tugged on his collar. “Well we just thought we'd er- fetch you two. Nearly dinner.” His words broke off into mumbles.

“That late already?” Harry asked. “Well we might as well head up then.”

“We just need to dry off,” Draco said. “Why don’t you two go ahead? We'll join you soon enough.”

It didn't take much to send Ron and Hermione back to the castle so with that, Harry and Draco were quickly alone again. They dried off their legs with the same charm that Ginny performed earlier and put their shoes and socks back on. Harry slung his cloak over his arm while Draco put his on.

Then together, the couple made their way up to the castle.


End file.
